


Love at First Fight

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [6]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgard and Jotunheim are still hostile. The kings pressure the princes to marry, to continue the royal line, but the princes want more from a marriage. When they meet, they realize they've both found what they really want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Today's song- [Squeeze - Take Me, I'm Yours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OEfVxJ6ngy0)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

In two realms, in two throne rooms, two princes were fighting with two kings. 

 

 

"I do not wish to marry merely for an heir!" Thor shouted at Odin. "I want more. A _partner, as you have in Mother._ "

  
"I don't want to be someone's high-born _broodmare_. You know that's all they want me for. They've never even met me!" Loki shouted at Laufey.

 

  
It was difficult to state who began the next skirmish. The armies had been pushing at each other for generations now, and almost anything could set them off. Odin wearied of it, and he suspected Laufey must as well. Old age does not delight where fiery youth once did. So it was that both kings, perhaps guessing the other's mind, sent their sons in their places.

The princes fought for hours. Thor's strength was greater, but it was countered by Loki's deadly grace. They fought long after their armies fell back, exhausted. They too were exhausted, but unwilling to leave this field where for the first time they each faced an equal. Their bodies whirled together as they nimbly dodged the other's attacks. Neither knew when the battle shifted from anger to seduction, but it was magnetic. Irresistible, to finally meet one's match. Impossible to stop fighting when all their lives and all their lusts had led up to this.

The generals, despairing, summoned their kings to drag the princes apart.

"I want _him_ ," said the princes to the kings.

*****

In the end, after far too many arguments, Laufey agreed to set Thor to the trials. Perhaps it was inevitable. And Thor passed contest after contest, gathering for Laufey a scale from the nine-headed dragon dwelling in the fires of Muspelheim, a piece of gold stolen from the Niebelungen deep in the mists of Niflheim, prize after prize from all the dangers the realms had to offer. None of it would have been a challenge if he had had Mjolnir with him, but he had been forbidden any weapon but his strength and his wit. Yet he had succeeded all the same.

Thor already knew Loki would fuck _exactly_ as he fought. He would be a creature of constant motion, precise and perfect, filled with savage grace. Only his purpose would differ. This was the thought that sustained him through Laufey's trials, imagining Loki fighting with him, side by side. Together they would be unstoppable. And afterwards, after the celebrations, they would again strive together, fighting for the other's pleasure as they had fought for the other's realms.

In the distance ahead, he saw a shimmer. Mirage, he thought, absently. This Midgardian desert was filled with them, their false promises of water luring weaker men to their deaths. But as he drew closer, he found it was a tent, palatial in size and silks. Closer still, the designs resolved into images of battle, of a fight between a golden Aesir and a blue Jotun. He circled, following the story told on the tapestry. After the battle ended, the Aesir was shown climbing mountains, swimming lakes, crossing a desert. The last panel showed him pulling aside a tent opening. He reached out and took it in his hand.

The tent was empty save for a staircase into the earth. Thor led his camel in to shelter from the sun and descended.

A cool cavern waited at the bottom, the walls painted with twisted figures and animal-headed half-human creatures. Matching jars lined the walls. But Thor had no eyes for these things, because at the center of the room stood Loki, between a feast table and a silk-covered bed.

"Thor," he breathed. His voice was sinuous, beautiful. It matched him perfectly. "You found me."

"Loki. I did," he answered. His low voice sent a thrill deep into Loki's core, and he forgot the food he had meant to offer.

"The next trial is the last one, and none have survived it. I am here to see that you do," Loki told him. He concentrated a moment before sliding forth his tongue, on which rested a pearl. He stared pointedly at Thor, who stepped closer and leaned forward. Their eyes fluttered shut as he took the pearl with his own tongue and swallowed it. It glowed warm and magical within him, returning all the strength that his weariness had stolen.

Thor's hands wrapped around Loki's waist as Loki brought his hands to Thor's face, fingers twining in the golden hair as he pulled Thor closer, deepening the kiss. Loki wore only his normal strip of silk low about his hips, and Thor took full advantage, fingers exploring every inch of smooth skin, thumbs running lightly along his triumphant scarification.

"You wear far too much," Loki murmured, beginning to undo every clasp and fastener his hands could find. The sound of Thor's cape falling to the floor was dizzying; the clank of his armor as it followed was nearly unbearable. And with those gone, Loki could slide his hands inside the soft tunic that lay beneath. Thor's skin was hot, near burning, and his muscles shifted beneath it as he moved restlessly in response to Loki's touch.

"Loki," Thor said. That was all he said, but his voice was heavy with intention.

"I know. Take these off," Loki said, tugging at the tunic and breeches that were all that remained. And then Thor stood before him, bare and perfect as hungry crimson eyes devoured the sight. Loki surged forwards, clasping his lips around a nipple that was just beginning to pucker in the cool air. He tasted of salt and the desert air that dried it upon his skin, his body still smelling lightly of clean fresh sweat. His tongue flicked out, teasing the taut bud and making Thor groan. "Mmm, you like that," he said. He kept his face pressed to Thor's chest and his lips caressed the fiery skin as he spoke.

Thor liked it even more when a cool hand slipped between them and palmed his length. He felt Loki's hand grow slick with the arousal that began to leak from his cock, making brief pearls that were quickly smoothed across the thick head. Loki’s clever hands worked him expertly; he knew exactly what to do before Thor even knew what he wanted, and Thor had to see him too, had to know every inch.

Loki’s breath caught as he felt Thor unfastening the pin that held his silk in place. The cloth fell to his feet with a whisper, as quiet as Thor’s hands as they slid down his hips and forwards, wrapping around his aching cock. He lifted his face and Thor claimed his mouth, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Loki parted his lips to welcome Thor’s seeking tongue just as Thor's hand delved further, seeking for the hidden riches nestled between Loki's thighs.

"Not yet," Loki said, his hand moving to stop Thor's. "I cannot risk a child before you have completed the trials."

"Then let me taste you," Thor whispered. Loki's body smelled like wind and mystery. His skin beneath Thor's tongue would surely be equally exquisite.

Loki took his hand and led him silently to the bed. The sheets were already folded back, and he melted across them, spreading himself for Thor’s gaze. His black hair spilled across the green satin pillow, and his limbs looked impossibly long as they stretched wide. His cock was a harsh violet against the soft blue skin, and beneath it parted softer lilac folds that glistened in welcome. Thor drank it all in. He had experience enough with both, but never before together. Finding them together - and on _Loki_ \- was more than he had ever thought to hope.

Crimson eyes burned into Thor’s from beneath heavy black lashes as he knelt at the end of the bed and crawled upwards, Loki’s legs moving wider to accommodate his broad frame. And then he lowered his head, drawing a line of kisses across Loki’s taut belly, before moving down and around, taking Loki’s length as far as he could in a single swift swallow. Loki arched his back with a cry, driving himself deeper into Thor’s throat. His arousal was intoxicating, and Thor wanted more, all of it, wanted to bury his face in the thick black curls. He couldn't quite manage it yet, but the next time they were together they would never have to part. He had time to learn. For now, he wanted to explore. He slid reluctantly free and kissed his way downwards. Thor drew his tongue slowly between the delicate petals, gathering their dew on his tongue, filling his mouth with sugared snow.

Loki's hiss of pleasure was broken by a shout as Thor slipped his tongue _in_ , searching, savoring. His legs shifted restlessly around the solid figure between them as his fingers twined into the long silken hair. Thor's face scratched slightly against his thighs, as it had against his face. It didn't feel good, exactly, but it was so thrillingly new, a visceral reminder that Thor was different from everyone else he had ever known.

“Thor,” Loki gasped. “Let me have you.”

Loki’s words thrilled through Thor’s veins. "Anything you want," he murmured.

Thor stayed on his hands and knees as Loki moved out and away, and surely he didn't _have_ to wiggle that much as he slid from between the massive limbs, but he did. Thor crawled further up the bed and cast a glance over his shoulder to see Loki retrieving a small glass ewer filled with a curious green oil.

"It's from a fruit that grows here," Loki explained. "They put it on their bread and salad, among... other things," he finished with a predatory grin.

Thor's smile matched Loki's perfectly as he watched Loki climb back onto the bed, behind him now.

He smelled the bright grassy oil just moments before Loki began to ease a slippery finger inside of him. He was not new to this, though it had been a while. He was new, though, to it feeling so perfectly _right_. Not that the others had been wrong, but he knew instantly that everything before had been mere prologue. He pressed back, his eager moans urging Loki on.

Loki prepared him quickly, already well aware of how deliciously Thor could take everything he gave. He didn't ask if Thor was ready. He didn't go slowly when he drove in. He knew exactly how Thor would want it. When he was fully buried, he looked down at the massive figure spread before him and pressed his hand between Thor's shoulder blades. Thor obeyed instantly, his arms collapsing down so that his face and chest were pressed into the mattress, only his hips raised high.

Thor couldn't move particularly well like this, could only curl and uncurl to meet the harsh thrusts that already had his cock dripping a satin ribbon to the sheets below. Loki filled him perfectly, so close but just short of too much. Every nerve thrummed in excitement, every sense was alive with pleasure as Loki drove into him again and again. And it was exactly as Thor had dreamed it would be. Loki was a creature of savage grace and fluid elegance, every motion precise and perfect.

They moved together as perfectly as they had fought. The intensity of both acts grew the same way, the raggedness that came to their breathing harshened just the same. Loki fit into him as though they had been made for this, as though their bodies, like their minds and hearts, could never accept another. Each thrust in was intoxicating, each withdrawal mind-rending, until Loki was draped over Thor's back with his hand wrapped around his cock, murmuring in his ear, "Come with me, Thor, I want this together, now, _now_ -" before breaking off with a ragged cry.

The pulses of his spend made Loki's hand feel even tighter around his shaft, and they were matched by those that filled him as Loki bucked and gasped above him. His vision went blinding white as he came, the world shattering around them until nothing else existed but Loki and Thor and this moment and this feeling. Which slowly ebbed, until Loki was collapsed on him and his own knees were giving way.

Loki managed to lift himself off and to the side, and they lay facing each other as their breathing calmed together.

 

  
In the subterranean light, Thor had no way of knowing how long he had slept. Loki was awake, watching him, and he smiled as Thor's eyes opened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep," Thor said, but Loki smiled and shook his head.

"You needed it. I want you in perfect shape for this last trial. It will be the worst," he said seriously. "Come eat."

Thor followed him to the table and they ate ravenously, somehow fitting in conversation between bites: their favorite tacticians, which war philosophers they liked best, the right armor to balance freedom of motion with physical protection. But all too soon they were done, and it was time for Thor to be on his way.  
  
Loki joined him above ground. Night had fallen, and the moonlight was dazzling on Loki's blue skin. Thor suddenly found himself not knowing what to say, and he simply gave a smile as he turned away. But Loki caught him for a final kiss before he pulled himself back onto his camel. "That star is true north," he said, pointing. "Ride straight east for four hours, and you will find the way to Jotunheim. The final challenge awaits you there. As will I." 


End file.
